Alagaesian Christmas Carolers
by Hazelcloud
Summary: My holiday gift for reader's this year! Galbatorix opens the throneroom door Christmas morning only to be confronted by a small group of carolers...


One bright morning, Christmas morning to be precise, King Galbatorix opened the door to his throne room and was immensely surprised to be confronted by a handful of young men and women dressed up in red and green. All of them had smiles plastered across their faces, and wrinkled parchment booklets in their hands. The leader, a young girl curtseyed politely, turned to the group and cleared her throat.

"And a one, and a two, and a one two three four!" She cried.

"Wait, who are you?" Galbatorix cried out, confused. The girl turned back to him, and nodded a slight look of guilt crossing her face.

"Oh, I'm terrible sorry, I beg your pardon," She said evenly. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Hazelcloud, but you can call me Hazel or Gayle, whichever you prefer. Neither are my real name but I'll answer to either," She turned back to the group and was about to speak again but Galbatorix cut her off.

"And these people? What are you all doing here? I don't encourage guests!" He grumbled angrily. Hazelcloud turned back to look at him shaking her head.

"But it's Christmas, sir." She laughed. "Don't worry about these, these are just the random characters of mine that I have bullied into caroling with me!"

"Random characters?" Galbatorix stuttered confused.

"Fine, mostly random characters, that girl over there," She pointed to a short blonde girl standing near the front of the crowd. "That's my sister Dawn of Time,"

"Call me Dot for short," Dawn of Time said jovially.

"Now if you're done interrupting…" Hazelcloud said sounding slightly annoyed or perhaps…filled with the Christmas spirit! "And a one, and a two, and a one two three four!" She cried.

"Deck the halls with skulls and holly!

Faa laa la la la la la la la

Tis' the season to be jolly!

Faa laa la la la la la la la

Now we draw our swords together,

Faa laa la la la la la la la

To salute our king as he runs down the corridor.

Faa laa la la la la la la la" The group sang.

"Good, huh? That's all of the verses for that particular carol but…" Hazelcloud turned to find Galbatorix was no longer listening to her but rather making an escape into his throne room. She motioned for the group to step inside and they began their second carol.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: a reigning king in Uru'Baen.

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: two brother riders, and a reigning king in Uru'Baen.

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: three full grown dragons, two brother riders, and a reigning king in Uru'Baen.

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: four rider's swords, three full grown dragons, two brother riders, and a reigning king in Uru'Baen.

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: five El-dun-ari, four rider's swords, three full grown dragons, two brother riders, and a reigning king in Uru'Baen.

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: six varden soldiers, five El-dun-ari, four rider's swords, three full grown dragons, two brother riders, and a reigning king in Uru'Baen.

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: seven elves meddling, six varden soldiers, five El-dun-ari, four rider's swords, three full grown dragons, two brother riders, and a reigning king in Uru'Baen.

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: eight werecats dancing, seven elves meddling, six varden soldiers, five El-dun-ari, four rider's swords, three full grown dragons, two brother riders, and a reigning king in Uru'Baen.

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: nine raz'ac leaping, eight werecats dancing, seven elves meddling, six varden soldiers, five El-dun-ari, four rider's swords, three full grown dragons, two brother riders, and a reigning king in Uru'Baen.

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: ten urgals slaying, nine raz'ac leaping, eight werecats dancing, seven elves meddling, six varden soldiers, five El-dun-ari, four rider's swords, three full grown dragons, two brother riders, and a reigning king in Uru'Baen.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: eleven peasants sowing, ten urgals slaying, nine raz'ac leaping, eight werecats dancing, seven elves meddling, six varden soldiers, five El-dun-ari, four rider's swords, three full grown dragons, two brother riders, and a reigning king in Uru'Baen.

On twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: twelve drunken dwarves, eleven peasants sowing, ten urgals slaying, nine raz'ac leaping, eight werecats dancing, seven elves meddling, six varden soldiers, five El-dun-ari, four rider's swords, three full grown dragons, two brother riders, and a reigning king in Uru'Baen.

On the thirteenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me: thirteen dead forsworn, twelve drunken dwarves, eleven peasants sowing, ten urgals slaying, nine raz'ac leaping, eight werecats dancing, seven elves meddling, six varden soldiers, five El-dun-ari, four rider's swords, three full grown dragons, two brother riders, and a reigning king in Uru'Baen." The carolers sang.

"Hey wait a minute… there's only twelve days of Christmas!" Galbatorix yelled.

"Yes, but Dot was insistent that the thirteen dead forsworn be included…" Hazelcloud said apologetically. Dot grinned impishly.

"You're a mean one…Galbatorix!

You really are an eel, you're as cuddly as a shade, you're as charming as a…." They began but this particular carol faded off quickly.

"I can't read what you wrote here, Hazelcloud," Dot complained. Hazelcloud held the booklet up to her face and squinted at the words.

"Frankly, neither can I," She said.

"Are we done then?" Dot asked. Hazelcloud shrugged and turned to Galbatorix and the invisible readers.

"I guess so," She said staring off into the distance. "I wish a merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!"


End file.
